1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology development of displacing a thin film integrated circuit provided over an insulating substrate has been advanced. As such technology, for example, there is a technology in which a peeling layer is provided between a thin film integrated circuit and a substrate, and the peeling layer is removed by using gas containing halogen, thereby separating the thin film integrated circuit from a supporting substrate and then displacing (see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open No.: H8-254686).
In addition, a semiconductor device that transmits and receives data by wireless has been developed actively. A semiconductor device that transmits and receives data is referred to as a wireless chip, an IC chip, an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, or the like. A semiconductor device that transmits and receives data using a silicon substrate is mainly used among the semiconductor devices that are in practical use at present.